Conventional displays receive video signals which represent either still or moving images. Conventional displays require that the video signals be uncompressed in order to properly display the video.
Typically, video is stored or transmitted in compressed format such as Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format for still images and Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) for moving images. For example, in JPEG compression, the image is down sampled from the original 12- or 14-bit data back to 8 bits before performing the JPEG compression. Then, a large set of calculations must be performed on the image data to compress the image. Accordingly, any compressed video signal must be decompressed before a conventional display may display the video. Thus, a separate processor or a processor in the display must decompress the video signal before the video may be displayed.
Indeed, some digital devices that include a display, such as a digital camera or cell phone, may include a separate digital signal processor or other form of processor in order to perform decompression, such as JPEG decompression. Therefore, support of the decompression algorithm can consume a large amount of time and power in such digital devices.
It may be desirable to reduce the amount of processing and power required for digital devices. Due to their popular acceptance, compressed video can be generated and handled by a wide variety of devices. For example, portable devices like video cameras, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital media players such as I-Pods etc., are now capable of displaying video, such as JPEG images or MPEG images. However, these devices must also conserve space used by the components and the amount of power they consume (since they run on batteries). It may also be desirable to speed the processing related to decompression, such as, for security applications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to systems and methods that efficiently implement decompression algorithms to display compressed video, such as a JPEG, image without the extra processing and hardware involved.